


All of Me

by heirofegbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave and John have a fight, M/M, all of my by john legend, dave sends a mix of his music and someone elses and sends it to john, got inspiration from that song, they eventually make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirofegbutt/pseuds/heirofegbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave go out on a small date as John questions himself if what he is thinking about Dave is true. They have an argument and they dont talk for a few months. Dave tries to think of things to get John back, and then he hears a song Bro is playing from his room and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a song by John Legend, All of me. I hope you all enjoy this!

-Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and for awhile now, you've been thinking.-

Thinking about how you've lived your life up until this point. What has come out of it. How it has affected other people. And mostly, thinking about that one glasses-clad boy thats been affecting your life ever since you had met him over the internet on his 12th birthday.

You know that he has stuck with you ever since, taking in your crap and still giving you the affection that you needed. He was your muse, your only inspiration in this world as of now. And you admit, you love that about him, that he can affect you so easily and you allow him to. He has changed you so much, even your Bro has been questioning where your “stoic cool kid facade” has gone and disappeared to.

Your alarm goes off, breaking you away from your thoughts on the love of your life. You sigh, rubbing your eyes to try and wake up before reaching up and shutting off the annoying alarm. He is supposed to visit today, and that reminds you that you have to get off your lazy ass and clean a little before he does. You sit up and determine whether or not to put on your shades. You clearly remember the last time you tried to put them on in his presence, he snatched them away and told you that,

“You are beautiful without them, Dave. I love seeing your eyes because they show much emotion that I know you don't want to show me. But hey, guess what you ass? I love that about you, so please stop wearing them when I'm around?” And then he gave you that perfect smile that you couldn't say no to, so now you were actually used to not wearing them. Heh, if Bro found out, he’d immediately say that you were whipped from even the start of the relationship with him.

You head out into the living room and start to pick up the trash thats been there from the other night courtesy of Jade, Dirk, and Roxy. You remind yourself that next time if they leave trash, you were going to shove their faces in it and make them clean it up. You eye the clock, and curse quietly. He was due over any moment, and you still haven't bothered to get dressed. And thats when your phone buzzes loudly from somewhere in the couch. You search it, tossing the cushions onto the floor before finding it under the couch. You unlock your phone and open up pesterchum, and the blue letters peering up at you from the screen indicate that he is trying to get in touch with you before he got his lazy ass over here.

\--ectoBiologist [EB]  began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

EB: hey dave!

TG: sup man

EB: dads making me stay until breakfast is over.

EB: so I might be a little late.

EB: sorry!

TG: no worries bro

TG: just make sure daddy dearest sends over a cake

TG: he knows that i like them

EB: haha. very funny dave.

EB: you know i dont want to be within two feet of those cursed baked goods.

EB: well.

EB: fuck.

TG: what

EB: hes doing it anyways. i hope youre happy.

TG: always with you babe

EB: well i gotta leave now. dad says hes gonna start forcing cake down my throat if i dont finish up soon.

EB: so see you in a few!

TG: yeah yeah get to it

TG: dont want you to suffocate on cake now

TG: that seems like itd end in a disturbing trip to the hospital

TG: anyways see you soon

EB: <3

TG:

TG: <3

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]--

****  
  


-Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you feel like you've been sitting at this damn table for ever.-

Your dad is trying to get you to finish this massive breakfast hes made for the both of you and when you eyed it when you first came into the kitchen, you thought he brought over a few friends. It was huge, the whole table was covered, so you both had to eat in the living room.

Your dad had brought up that you could bring some over for Dave, seeing as he barely cooks for himself and his Bro is basically never home because his job requires him to be away for a certain number of hours and when he's finally home, Daves either asleep or busy with his time tables to even notice that hes home.

“Are you sure? Maybe he already ate.” You tell your dad, munching on a piece of bacon while tapping your forefinger on the table in a beat Dave had taught you a while back

“I am sure, John. He needs his fill of a good, healthy, breakfast and if his..parental figure doesnt cook for him, then whos to say that I shouldn't?”

“Daad,” You whine, rolling your eyes while grasping the cup to the right of you filled with grape juice. “Have you seen what you made? Some of this doesn't even qualify as healthy.”

“John, just eat your breakfast. I dont want to keep you from your date with Dave.” He chuckled, and you couldn't help but chuckle as well. This is one reason why you love your dad, besides him being there for you. He accepts you for who you are and doesn't question it like some people do. (You hint to some of your friends at school but don't clarify any names.)

Once you finish, you rush upstairs to get on a clean pair of khakis and the shirt you've always liked wearing, the one with the green slime monster on the front from Ghostbusters. Dave got you it when you basically first met on the internet back when you were twelve (he also got you a few others that were even better than the shirt, but you wouldn't dare say it in his presence). It meant a lot, and your gift in return was a pair of quality shades from Ben Stiller himself, though you had to search everywhere for it. It was a pain in the butt, but from the reaction Dave had shown over webcam thoroughly pleased you to no end.

You comb through your mop of unruly hair and brush your teeth. You do want to look acceptable for your date today, even though it is only a tiny date compared to others in the past. You walk back downstairs and call to your dad that you're leaving now and that you'd call him later. He nods at you in response, and you make your way over to Dave's apartment.

****  
  


-You name is DAVE STRIDER, and you totally did not jump in your seat when you heard the doorbell ring.-

After you and John had stopped pestering each other, you just couldn't shake off the feeling that something wrong was going to happen today. Sure, today was one of your many dates that he had planned and you had agreed because what else would a boyfriend say, no? And besides, you werent like that and you didn’t have it in your heart to decline such an offer made by John himself, because who couldn’t? Anyways, as you heard the doorbell go off, you did not jump in your seat, you were just startled.

“Fuck, ok shit hes here already.” You mumble to yourself as you head over to the door and open it to reveal his smiling buck-toothed face.

“Hi, Dave!” John spoke up first, and he leaped forward to embrace you in a tight hug.

“Well, hello to you to.” You chuckled, hugging him back and lightly kissing his cheek for half the effect. He giggles and leans up and kisses you on your mouth, hands moving up to card through your hair softly. You kiss him back with as much emphasis as he had. John is the one to pull away first as he looks into your crimson eyes with a look that you just can't seem to decipher.

“Have I told you before that I love your eyes, Dave?”

“Plenty of times, but I mean I...guess I like hearing that from you.” You look away, cursing yourself and wishing you had your shades to block the faint blush spreading across your cheeks from view.

“Aw, Dave, you're blushing! Hehe, thats so cute.” He coos, nuzzling the side of your face.

“Not cute, Egbert. Manly I would say, but not cute. Striders aren't cute they are-”

“They are suave.” John smirks, kissing the corner of your mouth.

“Did you...did you really just say suave?”

“Did I stutter?” His hands start to roam your back and you try as hard as you can to not shiver at his touch.

“N-no.” Fuck, there goes your cool. He always somehow does this to you and you have no idea how it affects you this much but you love it.

“Heh, anyways, Dave, lets go! I found this place a few miles out of the city and I kinda want to get there before nightfall. And, uh, whos driving?”

“I will, no doubt there.” A pout crosses your path from John, and you smirk back, leaning down and snatching a quick kiss from his unexpecting lips. You grab your keys, lock the door, and head down to your car, hand in hand with John. You open the door for John, and with a few mutters and a blush from John, you both are seated and ready to go. John opens up Google Maps on his phone and types in the short address, though you pay no mind to it. Once the little robotic voice starts up, telling you to head east, you start the car and drive there.

The car ride is silent, except for the soft rain pattering against the windshield. Your fingers start tapping on the steering wheel to a beat in your head as you try to clear some unwanted thoughts from your head.

-Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and while on this car ride to the place you wanted to be at with Dave, you just can't help but feel Daves been distant from you these past few weeks.-

You know its not because of college, mostly ‘cause he's already out and in the job world. You wonder if it has something to do with you, and you get a sick feeling in your gut every time you look at him. You try to banish those thoughts away, but they just keep coming back right as you look in his general direction. You reach the place before the sun starts going down, so you have some time to tell him at least.

You get out once he parks and look around to see if anyone else was there. Nope, not a soul besides you and Dave. You smile slightly at that, now no one would have to hear what you were going to explain to Dave. Well, no one probably would be out here anyways because of the rain, so thats another added bonus you guess. You notice Dave reaching to hold you hand, and you meet him halfway with a half-hearted smile. Without his shades, you can see every emotion in his face, and the one you see most is confusion. You lead him to a little area underneath a huge tree and you lean against the trunk, crossing your arms behind your back. Dave realizes what stance this is, and immediately he understands. Whenever you're in this “stance”, you always have something to discuss. And you can see that Dave is getting nervous just by seeing you like this, so you let out a breath that you hadn't realized you were holding,and you look straight at him.

“So, uh..”

“You ok, Egbert?” He began, looking down at his feet and scuffing the dirt at his feet.

“Well, um, the reason why we came out here wasnt because I had something to discuss, but I guess since we are here anyways, we should talk about that instead.”

“Go ahead. I'm listening.” You can't help but notice the sour tinge added to his voice when he says that, and you wince.

“Ok, well, for awhile now, I've been noticing things, small things, things that probably have no reason being in this, things..”

“Just get to the point, John.” You gulp, and nod, continuing.

“I just cant help but feel that you've been distancing yourself from me. I know you can't always be there for me, and I get that, but for the past few weeks, we have barely hung out, you dont text me, and everytime I do, you always say you're busy, and-”

“Woah, woah, back up. Are you implying that I'm cheating on you? Really, John?” He stares at you, shocked and expressionless.

“Well, yeah I guess. Thats what it seems like for the past few weeks. Dont get me wrong, Dave, I really do love you, but just from that feeling alone, I can't help but worry you know?”

“No, I don't know, John,” He pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a deep sigh. “Ok, let me tell you this, all those times I haven't been there for you, what do you think I have been doing? Please, tell me that.” Dave crosses his arms, and suddenly you're a deer caught in headlights and you don't want to be here anymore. “And dont lie, cause I'll know when you are or not.”

“Dave, please. Im not trying to lie to you. I know you're a busy guy, with your job and all. I get that. But really? Not even a goodnight text or an I love you? And if you want me to tell you the truth, then ok, I will.” You suck in a deep breath, emotions rolling over your senses as a few tears leak out of your eyes.

“Ithinkyoumightbecheatingonme.”

“What was that?”

“I, I said that...that I think that you may be cheating on me.” You avert your gaze towards the dirt, afraid of what he was going to say next.

“You...think I...cheating...on you? Oh, for fucks sake, John, why would you even think something like that!? What would I gain from cheating on you? Huh? Heartbreak? Losing a really close friend? I would gain absolutely NOTHING from that, and you should fucking know that already. I would NEVER cheat on you, ever. I wouldn't be that low to even think about that.”

You are in tears right about now, huddled close to the base of the trunk while hugging your knees tight. You mentally kick yourself, telling yourself that you just should have brushed it off and enjoyed the night alone together. But now you just royally fucked yourself in every way possible and now you might even lose your one boyfriend you managed to keep for years. Dave is looking directly at you now, and you just can't look away from his piercing glare.

“Now, if you dont mind. Id like to get back home before Bro does. So lets go.” And with that, he turns away from you and walks back to the car. You sniffle, wiping your eyes on your already wet jacket, and stumble back towards the car. Daves already in it with the headlights shining right into your eyes and you have to look away from it, since you are starting to get a headache just from what happened.

You buckle yourself in, allowing tears to fall though you make no noise. Dave doesn't say a word, which scares you beyond belief. But you guess you had it coming, since you decided against yourself to reveal what you had been wanting to say. The car ride is silent, and once Dave pulls up to your house, your head turns and you have to look at him, possibly for one last time. He stares ahead, but as you reach for the door handle, he turns to lock eyes with you, and you fumble to open the door and run into the house. You lean against the door, shaking and sobbing as more tears pour out of your eyes like no tomorrow. Maybe you can just leave Dave alone for a few days. Maybe after that, things will be ok between you two.

****  
  


-Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and what you thought was going to be a few days, turns into a few weeks, then a couple of months.-

You haven't heard back from John ever since that night, and its been bugging the fuck out of you ever since. You can't even understand why he thought you were cheating on him. Why would that even cross Egberts mind? No, the reason why you had been avoiding him was mainly because you were planning something huge that he could not know of until the time was right. And it looks like that time has gone and passed along with hearing from him. You have tried to start up a conversation with him, but every time you get close to sending one word or sentence, you delete it and throw your phone onto your bed and ignore it for the rest of the night.

You admit, its been lonely as well, since John also comes over on the weekend and stays for both days. Bro has even started to notice, when you actually get to see his face that is. And you've been cautiously avoiding him in case he wants to strife suddenly or talk about why you suck so much and why you won't just talk to your boyfriend, or, well, ex-boyfriend now you guess. You don't even want to talk to Rose or Jade about it because you know for a fact Rose will go off about how you could have taken things much more smoothly or Jade telling you to stop being a mopey ass and just talk with him already. But you don't know if you're ready or not.

You lay in bed and close your eyes. Flashbacks to that day still mess with your mind and you groan, rolling over and shoving your face into your pillow. Its quiet, you notice, but not before you hear a song playing from Bros room next door. And its a song you would never expect playing from your bros speakers. But, at least it gives you an idea as you jump up and search your bed for your phone, finally finding it under a shit ton of clothes.

You search up the lyrics to the song and you read it over. Then you go to YouTube and listen to it, and you nod mentally to yourself. This is great, you are sure John will accept this and talk it out with you after he’s heard this. Then you think, maybe you should also mix it up abit, just to give a little taste of your own music, and you smirk. Its not too late into the night where someone might get a hard dick over the fact that someone is playing (or rather, mixing) music loudly.

You get finished at about 1:00 am, and you store it in a file so you can easily send it over to John. You bring up pesterchum and click on his name.

****  
  
  


\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]--

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] sent ectoBiologist [EB] the file “allofme.exe” --

TG: what would i do without your smart mouth

TG: drawing me in and you kicking me out

TG: youve got my head spinning

TG: no kidding

TG: i cant pin you down

TG: whats going on in that beautiful mind

TG: im on your magical mystery ride

TG: and im so dizzy

TG: dont no what hit me

TG: but ill be alright

TG: you know what

TG: fuck it

TG: im sending you the lyrics

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] sent ectoBiologist [EB] the file “allofmelyrics.exe” --

TG: i hope you get this

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] is now an idle chum! --

TG: god damnit

\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]--

****  
  


-Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you feel like crying.-

You haven't heard from Dave in over three months, ever since what happened. You feel really bad about it, and you know its your fault and that you should do something about it, but you just can't seem to. It hurts and its hurting you more with each passing day. Then, today of all days, Dave just so happens to send you a file to one of his mixes he had made. Then he started sending lyrics to it even though you have no idea what song it was. You almost laughed when he got fed up with typing out the lyrics and just sent you the file to them. And now you're in tears. Because you listened to it. And read the lyrics. And the voi in your heart feels like it is starting to heal. God, this is why you love Dave.

As of right now, you are headed over to his apartment in the middle of the night. You borrowed your dads car, leaving a note saying it was important that he left and you know that he'd understand. You pull up, get out, and walk up the long flight of stairs to the top and head to the only door on this level. You stand out in front, fighting yourself to knock, and after about 5 or so minutes, you finally do. You step back and wait, rubbing your arms slightly since it was about 2 in the morning and freezing your ass off outside your boyfriends house.

Its about a minute later when the door finally opens, and you can't move. Dave has his shades on, you say its because you haven't been here in over three months which is true, and he stares at you most likely wondering why you were outside his doorstep at 2 in the fucking morning. You finally get yourself to move as you fling your arms around his neck and hold him in a tight grip, breath hitching slightly as you try to hold back your tears.

You feel his arms wrap around your waist, and you can't help but let out a happy sob as he holds you just as tight against him. He closes the door and continues to hold you while you get yourself together and pull back slightly.

“I...I got your message.”

“I know.”

“And I just wanted to say that I am so fucking sorry for what I said that day. I knew I shouldn't have. It was only a tiny feeling, and I knew you wouldn't cheat on me. I mean, its you. I know you. But apparently I had my head shoved up my ass so I didn't fully realise what I was saying and-”

You shut up as you feel a finger being pressed against your mouth. You look up at Dave quietly and nod at him to say what hes about to say.

“John. You are a fucking idiot. I know, and I know you know. I can understand where you are coming from though, to be honest,” He sighs, running his fingers through his hair as you continue looking at him. “I guess I was shutting myself off from you, but it was for a good reason. Not for a shitty reason like that. John, I love you, and you listen to me right fucking now,” You nod, tears springing forth as he continues, “I. Love. You. Not anyone else. Only you. And I would never ever cheat on you. You are my life, the only reason why I want to stay in this shitty town and why I want to live with you.So get that shit out of your head that I was cheating on you. And soon enough, I'll show you how fucking much I love you, ok? Just please don't make this mistake again.”

The tears fall as you nod, standing on your tiptoes to kiss him. He kisses back, moving so that you were up against the wall. You both keep kissing until Bro emerges from his room to catch you both and throws a smuppet at you as Dave lets out a unmanly squeak and you just laugh. Because you are glad that the whole thing was over, and that you and Dave were back to being together. But you really weren't expecting what he had planned a year from now on your birthday, and what he gave you was a ring and a promise that he will be there with you always and will continue loving you until he dies.

“Dont say that, Dave. Its going to ruin the mood.”

“Well, babe, its true. Dont want to let my poor wife live alone anymore do we?” And he smirks, because he knows you know its true and you laugh, smiling brightly as you both head out into the oncoming shower of rice as Jade purposefully tries to pelt Dave as hard as she can. You get in the passenger seat of the new car your dad had bought you, and Dave starts up the car.

“So, where are we heading?” You ask, squeezing his hand softly.

“Somewhere where Bro cant shove smuppets down our throats and where your dad won't smash a cake in my face.” By that, you know the place is going to be wonderful, and you lean over the middle as you quickly kiss him and he smirks.

“Ready, Egbert?”

  
“You know it, Dave.”


End file.
